


I would never have guessed

by dontevenknowwhatiamdoing



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing/pseuds/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Jeans seen his childhood friend Marco and seems years of trying way to hard to be a hipster has ruined his chances of possibly ever seeing him again. So Eren helps him come up with a plan to get back in touch.</p><p>Marco lost contact with his childhood friend Jean and in a last ditch effort decided fuck it i'll try and get famous. Which to his surprise he rose to stardom faster then he thought possible and now he thinks it's completely impossible to ever see Jean again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude Jean I swear to god if you start talking about one more god damn Indie band or about how mad you are that your favorite band went mainstream so obviously you can't listen to them anymore or that you have to change you god damn style again cause boo who I've seen more than one other person wearing a similar style i will fucking kick you in your dick."  
"Fuck you Eren. You said you want me to talk more then you tell me to shut up make up your mind you asshole."  
"I want you to talk not whine like a goddamn baby you hipster fuck."  
"You know what? Fuck you I don't give a shit let's just fucking go over to your place and start our Science project."  
"Sorry can't do it at my place Armin asked if he could have to the place to have a study group and i promised not to come home till late tonight."  
"Fuck alright we'll do it at my place then. Let's go buy the supplies and just get this shit done."  
AT JEANS PLACE-  
"Nice place you got here dude." Eren said as he look around Jeans house.  
"It's not much but it's home. Would you like something to drink before we get started?"  
"Naw i'm cool."  
"K lets go work in my room."  
Jean lead the way to his room Eren following.  
"No posters? Oh wait of course you wouldn't have any. Anything popular enough to have any wouldn't be to your liking huh?"  
"Damn straight." Jean said as he setting down the supplies they had just bought on his bed.  
"Love the terrariums though." Eren said as he went to inspect a hanging terrarium.  
"I really like plants."  
"I can tell you have like what 15 terrariums?"  
"18. I'm planing on making another one next weekend after my Echeveria agavoides 'Lipstick' get's to the plant shop down the street."  
"No clue what that is but good for you."  
"Heh. Thanks but less plant talk." He walked over to taking his science book from his book shelf tossing it to Eren. "And more science project plant talk."  
"Lucky me i'm partnered up will a plant freak."  
"Haha as if you would have picked anyone else. Well more like as if anyone would have let you pick them you scare everyone off with your alien talk."  
"Dude i'm fucking telling you they are real how can you explain all that shit that happened about 100 years back?"  
"So not getting into this with you now dude."  
"Whatever but when they come back and you're not ready don't come crying to me."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Marco -  
"Write a new song or do a cover? New song or cover?"  
Marco said as he moved his hands up down as if he were physicly balancing out the pros and cons of both.He sighed giving up and layed back on his hotel bed.  
"Fuck it i'll do both. I'm sure no one will complain if i add an extra song."  
He went to sleep.  
Jean -  
Eren yawned stretching his arms above himself. "I am so done with this project."  
Jean chuckled, "Well i guess we could finish it tomorrow than."  
"Good good." Eren said as he laid on the ground curling up.  
"Dude you can't just sleep on my floor."  
"To tired not driving home, i'd probably die."  
"Probably." Jean sighed. "Guess you can sleep over than but not on my floor dude just climb into my bed i'll go sleep on the couch."  
"Dude I can't let you sleep on you uncomfortable as fuck couch your bed is big enough for us both. Don't worry dude no homo."  
Jean laughed "But what if I want the homo?" He winked at Eren.  
"Then we'll homo it up tomorrow but right now i'm tired as fuck." He said as he dragged himself onto jeans bed.  
"Alright then." He quickly got dressed into his sleepwear then walked over to his bed where Eren was already passed out. "On top of the blankets? Really Eren? So uncivilized." He laughed to himself then tucked him self under the blankets.  
Jean woke cause the light from his window was shinning in his face. He groaned then dug his face more into his pillow. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of his room. Confused he looked to where the sound had come from. He spotted Eren across the room standing near jeans bookshelf something in his hands but jean couldn't quit make it out without his glasses on.  
"Ugh I had hoped you would be gone before I woke up you piece of shit morning bird."  
Eren laughed. "I'm fine just go back to bed i'll be sure not to fuck up your house to bad. I'm rather content just looking through your photo albums. Little jean and his little freckled boyfriend."  
Jean jumped up in bed.  
"You're looking through my what?"  
Jean grabbed his glasses from his nightstand. He looked over at Eren and could clearly see that Eren was looking through his photo album.  
"Dude what the fuck?"  
"Sorry couldn't help myself I wanted to know what kind of books someone as hipster as you would even read." Eren said sarcastically.  
"All i found was school books and photo albums. Not even surprised. But I just have to say you were a cute child."  
He looked jean up and down.  
"What happened?"  
"Asshole." Jean said as he removed his covers. If your going to keep looking through that damn thing might as well come over here and let me look through it with you. It's been a while since I've looked through it."  
"Might as well grab the rest than." Eren said as he grabbed the other 5 photo albums. Then joined Jean on the bed.  
They went through the albums Jean telling the story's of each picture.  
"Oh my. Cute wedding dress Jean."  
"Shut up dude I was 8."  
"So are you getting married in this photo to Mr. freckles there?"  
Jean blushed. "Yeah."  
"That's fucking adorable. Did you guys make a pack to get married when you older and shit? Cause truthfully that would be anime as fuck."  
"No but we seriously believed we were married for almost 3 years. Even decided who would have the babies once i was 24 i was supposed to have our first and at 26 he was supposed to have the second. We used to think anybody could have babies. We seriously believed in that stork shit except that like he would deliver these tiny baby's that you would have to swallow and it would grow like one of those grow your own dinosaur then the doctors would remove it through our belly button. Till we were finally told you have to get papers and shit sighed to get married and how baby's were really made. We were never so scarred in our entire life."  
Eren started laughing so hard tears streamed from his face. "That is fucking adorable."  
They continued going through the pictures. They finally made it through all the photos.  
"So where what happened to mister freckles? He was in so many photos till you hit like 13."  
"I moved and moved and moved till we finally just lost connection." Jean said sadly.  
"Dude that hella sucks." Eren laid his head on jeans shoulder flipping trough one of the photos locating the last photo of the freckled boy in it. "Okay this is really bugging me. He looks really familiar."  
"Yeah? Is it the freckles? Do you know someone who has more freckles that the sky has stars?"  
"No, not really. What's his name by the way?"  
"Marco, Marco Bott."  
Eren shot up staring at Jean a shocked expression painted on his face. "Wait what? Marco Bott? Spelt M-A-R-C-O B-O-T-t?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" Jean asked confused.  
"No, it can't be it's just a coincidence." Eren mumbled to himself then looked at jean pointing at his face. "You would know wouldn't you?"  
"Know what?"  
"Wait. No. You're the biggest hipster piece of shit." Eren said rubbing his chin. "More like a trying to hard to be a hipster if you ask me." Eren mumbled under his breath.  
"What the ever loving fuck are you talking about?" Jean said grabbing Eren by the shoulders giving him a slight shake.  
"Dude, have you seriously never heard of Marco Bott the singer?"  
"What?"  
"Of course not you don't take interest in what mainstream." Eren made quotations with his hands at mainstream. "And he has as you would say more freckles on his body then the sky has stars.And i swear they look hella alike. Dude what if it's the same fucking Marco? How fucking crazy would that be?"  
"Wait. What? I think i'm lost. A famous singer named Marco Bott. Who you think looks a lot like the Marco in my photo albums. Did I get that correctly?" Asked stunned.  
"Yeah." Eren looked excited.  
"No couldn't be Marco is hella shy. Dude couldn't even do show in tell without almost passing out."  
"Dude no I really think it is. Marco is known for how shy he acts on stage as he sing rather dirty or sexy songs."  
Jean looked at Eren skeptically.  
"Dude let's just watch one of his videos and if you still don't think it's the same dude i'll shut up."  
"Alright. Whatever let's do it."  
They went over to Jean computer turning it on. Eren typed in 'Marco Bott - Sexy Can I' then clicked on the first video on the list. Jean stared dumbfounded. He was staring at his childhood friend singing lyrics like 'Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back know you like it like that then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor'. While sexily dancing every now and again with some scantily clad women sometimes with a scantily clad guy. At one point he was laying on the bed with surrounded by several other people. It was obvious he was bushing heavily but that just seemed to add something to it. Once the video finished Eren looked over at Jean.  
"So is that him?"  
"Holy shit. That was totally him. How did the shy adorable boy I knew become a famous singer whose known for singing sexy songs and how embarrassed he reacts as he sing them?"  
"No clue. But that's fucking crazy. Dude. We have to fucking meet him somehow. Let him know you still remember him. That you still want to be his friend and shit."  
"He's fucking famous how are we going to do that?"  
"I've no clue but we will figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Jean shut his laptop and moved to sit on the floor.   
“Eren, seriously though Marco is famous now why would he want to be friends with me?”  
“Dude from just looking at photos of you two it was obvious that you two really care for each other. I’m sure he would at least enjoy hearing from you.” Eren said as he moved to sit next to Jean.  
“But-“  
“No buts dude we will somehow find a way to get a hold of him I promise.”  
“Eren you know you really shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep.”  
“I will keep this one. I can see how much he mattered to you.”  
Jean laughed “Dude you keep acting so nice I might start believing that aliens actually exist and that they abducted you and switched you out for a nicer version.”  
Eren punched Jean in the shoulder. Jean clutched the area that was hit.   
“Oh no man down man down.” Jean said as he started falling forward onto Eren.  
“Fuck dude get your fat ass off of me.” Eren back now on the floor Jean on top of him.   
Jean shifted so his knees were on either side of Erens waist his hands on his chest.   
“Fat ass? Huh? And here I thought you liked my ass.”  
“That’s the reason sweet heart.”  
Eren grabbed Jeans right wrist with his right hand then grabbed the back of Jeans right elbow with his left trapped Jeans right foot with his left leg then quickly bridging his hips up he rolled Jean off the top of him. Eren landing on his knees between Jean legs.  
“Dude that scared the crap out of me.”  
“Yeah, you should have seen your expression so cute.”  
“You’re such an ass.”  
“Yeah but I’m your ass.”  
Eren said as he leaned down to kiss Jeans forehead.  
“Yeah unfortunately .”  
Jean said as he put his hands under Erens shirt feeling up his chest.  
Eren chuckled “That doesn’t feel like you believe that.”  
Eren began to kiss Jeans neck. Jean started running his hands up and down Erens back scrapping his nails a little bit here and there. Eren started nibbling up Jeans neck then went to kiss him on the lips. Jean wrapped his arms around Erens neck deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update  
> the move eren used it this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkUO9Gw5S1s#t  
> Sorry if i didn't describe it that well


End file.
